The Gorilla at Home
by Mayor Shin
Summary: There is more to Adrian's stony bodyguard than bulk and a pair of exquisite mutton chops.
1. Chapter 1

**It felt too weird to call him the gorilla for the whole thing so I decided on Sebastian as a random name, it seemed to fit. First french deployment of ground troops in Afghanistan was in November of 2001 the euro replaced the franc in 2002. I hope you enjoy, please give me feedback thanks**

It had been another long day at work, the Gorilla was tired and frustrated. He lumbered through the door of his flat and dropped his jacket over the back of a chair. He wandered back to the kitchen. David was waiting for him, he had a cup of tea ready. "Tough day, Seb?" he asked.

"same old story" Sebastian "The Gorilla" Singe replied. Even after all these years the softness of his husband's voice still surprised David. It wasn't the deep bass rumble that people expected of him but a smooth baritone.

"Adrian needs his old man" Sebastian continued "I want to help but I don't know how, it's my own damn fault, when his mother was around I didn't need to be involved and after he already saw me as a force rather than a person, I want to talk to him but he isn't open." The words came spilling out of him; it was Davids personal opinion that all the time that Seb spent silent and professional filled him with thought and words that needed to be let out. He was glad of it, he loved to listen to his husband talk. He knew that Sebastian needed it too. Sebastian pulled out an old french franc and began to roll it over the back of his knuckles. The coin had been in Sebastian pocket almost fifteen years ago when he had been deployed in Afghanistan, it was obsolete now, the Euro had replaced it during his first tour but it was lucky.

"Its okay" David tried "If Adrian knew how much you really cared. . ."

The Gorilla looked up, He didn't think he deserved David, the thin tall man was so caring and patient, his hours were long and painful, But David didn't complain, As a bodyguard he got tied up in the life of his charge but David was willing to listen. But then the thought of his hardhearted employer shatered his reverie. "Gabriel Agreste" he muttered "that man uses his son shamelessly and can't spare any time for him. If it weren't for Adrian I would quit." The Gorilla was getting angry, David knew that it was a necessary and healthy thing. But then a glowing black butterfly fluttered in through an open window and landed on Sebastian's coin.

Hawkmoth's slick smile slid of his face, he had made a mistake. There was anger and hate aplenty, but no selfishness to prey on. No weakness or surrender. Genuine righteous anger was so rare that the villain had no idea what to do with it. the connection to the target shattered and hawkmoth was thrown back.

The akuma left the coin as suddenly as it had appeared, the dark purple butterfly was caught immediately between two finger as thick and heavy as lead bars. It was crushed and thrown aside into the gas burner that had been heating the teapot. It crumpled and burned as if it had been any other butterfly.

"Be patient" David advised, pretending not to have noticed the sudden and strange scene "If he ever needs you, you will be there. That's enough for now"


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I thought I was done with this but it turns out I had more ideas. I'm probs going to have more to say about this. Reviews are always helpful.**

Adrian slumped against a wall, last time he had run away he had been boiling with pent up frustration and anger. This time he was spent and empty.

He wanted to go back home and let his father explain away the black and purple butterfly that had flown out of the top story of their home, but he couldn't make himself face his father right now. It all fit too well. He cried a bit and then stood and pulled up his hood.

As he walked out of the ally he bumped into a familiar bulk. It was the Gorilla. The man gestured at the car.

"I can't" Adrian replied

The big man was quiet for a moment before saying the most consecutive words Adrian had ever heard from the man: "Drive with me, talk it out. If you don't want to go back I'll find you a place to stay." There was no awkwardness or clumsiness to it.

Adrian went with him. The gorilla gave Adrian the shotgun position rather than his usual seat in the back.

As they pulled away The Gorilla spoke, "Two things that might help: first off until you decide what to do I'm not your bodyguard, so call me by my first name, Sebastian."

Adrian nodded ashamed that he had not even known the man's family name.

"Secondly" He continued "I know that you are Char Noir"

Adrian gasped

"I figured it out after that thing with the hypnotist," Sebastian continued "But you needed your space and your secret. And Paris needed you"

Adrian thought back and realized how rarely the Gorilla had gotten in his way when he needed to transform. It kinda made sense.

Sebastian had his hands on the wheel and his eyes fixed on the road. Adrian unloaded telling him about how he had felt alone and his father had never been there for him. The huge man sat and listened as Adrian explained the black butterfly at the top of their house.

". . .And I don't think I can go back" Adrian finished.

The gorilla smiled bitterly "I get it" he said putting a deep sympathy into the words.

Adrian wiped a tear out of the corner of his eye and was surprised to see Sebastian's brows furrowed in anger. He waited a moment and the expression passed

"Tell you what." The big man intoned "You can stay at my place until we get things figured out. I don't think David will mind."

"Who is David" Adrian asked

"My husband" The Gorilla replied. If the young man didn't know better he would swear that a smile had flashed across that stony face. Adrian was once again ashamed at how poorly he knew this man. He hadn't considered the notion that the Gorilla could have a family. He was also embarrassed by how surprised he was that Sebastian was gay. He had never taken the time to consider who the man was.

On the drive to Sebastian's flat there was little talking. Sebastian was deep in thought wondering how he could pull this one off. On one hand Gabriel would not be okay with this and the law was on his side, even if Sebastian had been legally in the right money had a way in the courts. On the other hand however He could not let Adrian go back to his father. With that as his starting point the only thing to do was to take the kid home and hope that when they talked it out either he or David would figure something out.


End file.
